


Изображая бога

by WTF Tennant and Sheen 2021 (fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020)



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Mind Control, POV Second Person, WTF Tennant and Sheen 2021, do not copy to another site
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29858244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Tennant%20and%20Sheen%202021
Summary: Ты точно знаешь, каково это — не просто изображать бога, а быть им. Но, Господи, как же тебе скучно.
Relationships: Jessica Jones/Zebedia Killgrave
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), Спецквест WTF Tennant and Sheen 2021





	Изображая бога

Ты точно знаешь, каково это — не просто изображать бога, а быть им.

Перед тобой распахивается любая дверь, тебе спешат угодить администраторы в отелях и официанты в кафе. Ты давно не тратишь собственные деньги и можешь взять любую вещь, если она тебе приглянулась.

Со временем ты понимаешь, почему люди уверены, что настоящий бог, создатель всего сущего, их бросил. И дело не в свободе воли, вовсе нет. Когда у могущества нет предела, сложно не воспользоваться им и не осуществить все мечты. Но потом остаётся пустота, пожирающая сердце. Создатель сделал выбор и удалился, чтобы избежать искушения уничтожить сотворённый им мир. Тебе бежать некуда и незачем.

Но, Господи, как же тебе скучно. И кровь на руках уже не пугает, а только вызывает глухое раздражение.

Джессика Джонс — глоток свежего воздуха. Ты не можешь от неё отказаться, сжалиться, отпустить. Тебе нравится, что сильная, упрямая и независимая девушка покорно выполняет все твои приказы. Надевает вечернее платье и туфли на высоких каблуках, целует тебя на проезжей части, пока мимо проносятся машины, а вечером ложится в твою постель. 

Всё же, когда Джессика послушно повторяет: «Я люблю тебя», — её глаза пусты и холодны. Периодически в них вспыхивает ненависть, и ты чувствуешь, как сердце на мгновение ухает вниз.

Ты знаешь: если ты хотя бы на одну секунду ослабишь контроль, «Улыбнись», — попросит она и свернёт тебе шею.


End file.
